


Rise Up

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five part poem touching on each of the exiles and PM's ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up

I.  
Made to love and made to wed  
Made to rule and in time, dread.  
Made to fight an endless war,  
Made to lose and made to roar.  
Made to walk through sun and gloom  
Made to bud and made to bloom.

II.  
Made a mayor, not a king  
Made to hold a priceless ring  
Made to starve and made to thirst  
Made to make it through the worst.  
Made to lead and made to dream  
Made to wake up in a scream.

III.  
Made to judge, made to protect  
Made to ticket and inspect  
Made for this, so flick the switch  
Finger’s moving, there’s a hi-

IV.  
Made to bleed and made to die  
Made to watch the fading sky.

V.  
Maiden, you were made for now!  
Take the ring and make the vow!  
Rise on wings of purest white!  
Show the slayer endless night!  
Once a pawn but now a queen  
Still a cog in fate’s machine.


End file.
